


HYGGE

by bokutosbiddies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon, Comfort, Cutting, Daddy Issues, Depression, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mental Illness, Mental Instability, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Smut in the future?, Suicide Attempt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Oikawa Tooru, XReader, instability, oikawa tooru is a heart throb, reader - Freeform, smallshot?, suicidal, suicideattempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutosbiddies/pseuds/bokutosbiddies
Summary: hyg·ge/ˈh(y)o͞oɡə,ˈho͝oɡə/nouna quality of coziness and comfortable conviviality that engenders a feeling of contentment or well-being (regarded as a defining characteristic of Danish culture).
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	HYGGE

**Author's Note:**

> little drabble of a scenario I was day-dreaming about in my spanish class enjoy! 
> 
> Make sure to follow my tik tok -dabisrightnipple

The red blood slowly oozed down your shaking legs onto the previously white tiles. You looked into the mirror at the marks you had just etched onto your already scar-ridden thighs, regret instantly pooling at your stomach. Looking into the mirror more, you analyzed your now, red puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks as you slowly backed up to the white-colored walls and slid down onto the floor to give your worn-out shaken legs a break. 

The pain was overtaking your body as you squeezed your eyes as tight as you could to try and ease the pain in some way, which didn't work as you hoped it would. Slowly, you came to your senses as you looked around the bathroom, seeing all the blood on the counters and discarded tissues and towels made you shiver as you thought about what would happen if _he_ saw. 

_well speak of the devil..._ you thought as you recognized _his_ footsteps down the hallway of the apartment complex. 

You shot up and began to frantically clean up the bathroom while mumbling incoherent curses to yourself. You began by throwing all the towels and tissues into the bathtub, making a mental note to secretly wash them tonight once _he_ falls asleep. You then proceeded to grab your razor and throw it in your long-forgotten _Better Than Sex_ eyeshadow palette and hide it in the back of your drawer.

Then you heard it…

It was _him._

Eventually, you heard the door push open causing you to go into a panic throwing stuff around in the cabinets trying to find your pack of band-aids for occasions like this. 

_His_ footsteps became louder and louder as you continued to fumble around and panic

_Silence_

"Y/n?" _...shit_ you thought to yourself as you realized there was no getting out of this.

"uhh.. yes? Do you need something?" you replied coyly

"Open up please..." _He_ said in a melancholy voice, scared he knows what he's gonna see when you open the door. 

"Okay, One second, lemme finish peeing." You replied in a hushed tone as you swiftly tried to open and put the band-aids over your cuts as quietly as possible.

"I know what you're doing Y/n, Please stop and let me in. I won't get mad I promise." 

"I- yea...Plea-please don't be mad, I'm sorry I-I just-" 

"I'm not mad sweetie, I just wanna make sure you're ok so I can fix you all up," Oikawa reassured with the most soothing voice he could muster.

You slowly unlocked the door handle, relishing the last few milliseconds you had before the guilt came flushing in. Not even a second after your hand left the door handle Oikawa thrust it open, careful not to hit you as he engulfed you with the most calming and welcoming hug he could give. Being careful to not hit any cuts, he maneuvered you onto his lap while leaning against the wall cradling you in his chest.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn’t mean to, I just saw the razor and it kinda- kinda happened and I-I just couldn’t stop-” you choked out trying to keep your sobs to a minimum not wanting to hurt him anymore.

"Shhhh, Princess everything's gonna be ok, I forgive you I just hate seeing you like this. I understand this helps you feel better but trust me, princess, there are so many other great things that can take the pain away." Oikawa whispered in your ear, peppering kisses all around your ears, neck, and cheeks and finally a longer sweet kiss on your lips. 

“Let's get you cleaned up, m’k! Then we can watch Area 51 and I'll make whatever you want. Deal?” 

“Deal,” you whispered as your smile grew, slowly forgetting about the strenuous mental breakdown you were just experiencing moments ago.

Oikawa slowly got up, once again being cautious as to not touch any injured spots. He set you on a clean area on the counter before grabbing out the supplies he had purchased in the past for this particular situation. As Oikawa prepped the gauges and ointments you glanced over in shame, staring at the bloody tissues you failed to pick up previously as you self-reflected on your mental state and what caused you to get into this situation again. You were finally pulled out of your little world when you jolted after feeling a sharp stinging pain on your thigh. Oikawa gave you his hand to squeeze to help subside the pain.

"I'm sorry beauty I know this hurts, I just don't want it to get infected. Please let me put a little more on?" You nodded and sucked in through your teeth as you received another wave of pain while grabbing onto Oikawa's hand.

"You're doing so good princess, just a little longer." 

Although you appreciated the praise you had just received from him you couldn't help but get lost in his features. you admired his deep brown locks and how they complimented his equally dark chocolate eyes, which were hyper-fixated on trying to doctor up the cuts littering your upper thighs. 

Even though the wounds did hurt you, you would've gladly loved it if this day could last forever. Oikawa had always done a great deed when it came to spoiling you and treating you quite literally like a 'princess' as per his nickname. Today was different though, He's being softer, and as much as you loved his dominant side, his soft side was awfully refreshing.

"Hey, Tooru?"

"Yea?"

"I love you." Oikawa looked a bit taken back with the random use of such strong words but quickly replaced his astoundment with confidence.

"Are you sure about that Y/n~channn? Because I think I love you more~" He purred as you rolled your eyes, a smile igniting on your face while you ruffled his hair.

\---------

Once Oikawa was done bandaging your cuts, he insisted on giving you a much-needed bath which definetly was something else...

"Mmmm" you moaned out as Oikawa was lathering shampoo into your h/c locks, moving his fingers around in circular motions, trying to release as much stress and tension as he could. Once he was done he hopped over to the little makeup mirror and held it up to your face revealing bunny ears on top of your head held together by the shampoo.

"Mmmm my little bunny princess~ how do you like your new ears?" 

"They're lovely! I love what you did with this one Tooru." you said pointing to the left 'bunny ear' that was now deforming.

"oh shut up Y/n~chan as if you could do any better," Oikawa said as he folded his arms and looked away. 

"Oh but I can," you said making a devious face.

"You wouldn't!"

"I WOULD BAHAHA!" You snorted as you smacked the bunny ears downwards, causing them both to deform.

"NOOOO Y/N~CHANNN HOW COULD YOU. MY LITTLE BUNNY PRINCESS~" he wailed as he started to wash out the shampoo as you were still laughing your ass off in the tub.

After repeating the same steps with the conditioner and about 30 minutes of you and Oikawa arguing about soapy titty pictures being better than soapy ab pictures. Oikawa finally unclogged the drain allowing you to get out while he dried you off using your favorite fluffy towel he bought for you a while back on your birthday when he turned your living room into a spa. Once you were fully dried Oikawa bundled you up into a burrito and carried you back to your guys' shared room and lightly tossed you on the California king bed as he started walking to your shared closet.

"Sit here and stay pretty for me while I get you some sexy clothes~." Oikawa purred as he entered the closet, pulling out a cream hoodie and digging through his underwear drawer to reveal old alien boxers. He loved seeing you in his clothes, especially the alien boxers that seemed to compliment your butt perfectly.

When he came back he easily slipped the cream-colored hoodie over your head and put on the boxers for you as well, making sure you didn't move a muscle. He felt the need to spoil the hell out of you tonight, especially because he believes it's his fault for not being home early enough.

_If only I came home sooner..._

He thought as he adjusted the boxers and stared longingly into your eyes with regret.

_If only I declined Iwaizumis’ request to get food. This would have never happened..._

Slowly, he got back up and leisurely walked back into the closet to change, after all, he was still in his sweaty volleyball uniform that was a bit damp from your wet hair sticking to him when he previously carried you.

He changed into an old ICS volleyball hoodie and grey sweats. He walked over to where you were on the bed ogling him as he smirked lightly before picking you up once again, guiding your legs to wrap around his waist. Being careful as to not touch any tender areas, while putting a hand under your bottom and taking long, slow strides to the living room. Setting you down with the same care, Oikawa grabbed the remote and put on Area 51 which was previously recorded from the last movie night you two shared. 

"Here princess, sit tight while I get blankets and food." He muttered while walking to the kitchen. 

"oh I wanna get the blankets!" you said deviously while scheming to take the best ones for yourself. But before you could even put a toe on the floor strong arms pinned you back down.

You slowly looked up only to be met with Oikawa's stern chocolate brown eyes. 

"What?" 

"No Princess, just stay here. I'll get the fluffy one and you can have it all to yourself." He reassured knowing exactly what was going through your head.

"But-"

"No buts, please Y/n I don't want you walking around right now." His previous loving look turned into a gloomy gaze as he looked down. Eyes meeting with the numerous white patches that littered your legs.

"Hey" you put your hand on his cheek caressing it while pulling it up to meet your now bittersweet gaze.

"I'm fine," you said as you got up only to be met with sharp pains shooting through your legs and up your spine. 

"...see" You reassured, trying your best to mask your face from showing any pain.

"No" Oikawa stated sternly as he laid you down once again onto the couch.

"Please Y/n?"

"..." You gave him the silent treatment, looking away pretending to be hurt. Little did he know you were enjoying this so much. Soaking in each and every one of his sweet words, though they came off a bit harsh, he only wanted the best for you.

 _Damn, I'm really being spoiled..._ You thought as a shiver went up to your spine. 

\--------

The sweet aroma of popcorn and other snacks filled your senses as you looked over to see your _very sexy_ boyfriend struggling to carry all the blankets, pillows, and food.

"Tooru! here lemme help-" 

"Sit princess, I got it." He chuckled while tossing the blankets over your head and setting down the sweets on the counter, dashing back to the kitchen to grab the two monsters he purchased with Iwaizumi.

After struggling to get the blanket off, a strong hand came out and grabbed the blanket and pulled it over your head.

"Here silly," Oikawa said as your eyes met with the caffeinated drink.

"YOU DIDN'T!" 

"oh, but I did." Oikawa purred with the sexiest but stupidest smile.

Your eyes glistened as you popped the tab in, drinking almost half of it in a swig.

"Sweetie, chilllll~ your gonna be up all night if you drink it that fast." He hummed, popping his open and taking a sip as well before setting both monsters onto the coffee table.

You shifted around a bit trying to get comfy in your blanket before Oikawa pulled you on top of him while grabbing the remote and pressing play. There you were, head laying on Oikawa's chest, hands wrapped around his neck. His hands were placed onto your waist fitting perfectly in the divet of your lower back. Legs intertwining with each other.

This truly was heaven.

\----------

"I love you, Princess."

Oikawa muttered, lazily stroking your head. He looked at your resting body tenderly, thinking about all the little quirks he loves about you. In that very moment the world seemed to stop as the sound of the end credits became drowned out as sleep overtook you both.

**Author's Note:**

> u wish that was u huh?


End file.
